


Untitled Destiel

by NeonKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonKat/pseuds/NeonKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds Dean's dog and they go on a date. Just a little Destiel fan fiction. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Destiel

Dean had lost his dog, Gabriel, and had been putting up posters all day.

• • •

It was a late afternoon on a Friday and Castiel had just gotten off of work. He couldn't wait to get home and watch television with his dog Naomi.  
He was driving down the street, humming along to some song on the radio. He was a few minutes away from his house when he saw golden retriever walking in the middle of the street. Castiel swerved to the side and hit his brakes. When the car stopped, he got out.  
"Come here, dog", he called.  
The dog then turned and ran over to him. When the dog got to Castiel, it jumped on him, knocking him over. He laughed and pet the dog, then got up and to see if the dog's owner was out. When there was no response, Castiel looked at the dog and saw it had a collar, but no tags.  
Castiel decided to take the dog home and look for his owner tomorrow. He opened the back door of his car and the dog jumped in. Castiel closed the door, got back in the car and continued home.  
When he arrived at his house, Castiel let the dog out of his car. He saw a poster on his mailbox and went over to look at it, the dog following. He saw it was a missing dog poster with a picture of the dog he picked up on it. He took the poster, went inside with the dog, and called the number on the poster. A frantic sounding man answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Um...Hi. I, uh...I found your dog he's at my house with me", Castiel said.  
"Oh, thank goodness, Can you tell me your address so I can come get him, please", the man asked.  
Castiel proceeded to give the man his address then the man said he would be there in a few minutes.  
After Castiel hung up, he looked at the dog, who was sniffing around his house. He was glad he had put Naomi in her room that morning. That way, she couldn't bother the dog.  
"Come here boy", he called.  
The dog turned and ran over to him. As Castiel began petting the dog, he noticed how dirty he was.  
"Why don't I give you a bath so you are clean for your owner?"  
Castiel got some dog shampoo and a tub then headed out to the front yard with the dog.  
He put the dog into the tub, then got the hose, filled the tub and wet the dog. The dog shook himself off, spraying water all over Castiel. He then poured shampoo in his hand and lathered the dog. The dog jumped on Castiel, knocking him over and getting water and soap all over him.

• • •  
When Dean got to guy's house, he was met with the scene of the guy trying to give Gabriel a bath. He laughed to himself then looked over at the guy.  
He was amazingly adorable. He had gorgeous blue eyes, cute messy hair, perfectly shaped lips, and looked quite tall. The guy was soaked and soapy.  
Dean got out of his Impala and when Gabriel saw him, he jumped out of the tub, shook himself, getting more water and soap on the guy, then ran over to Dean.  
• • •  
Castiel watched the dog run over to the man and resisted the urge to stare at him. After all, the guy was drop-dead gorgeous.  
He was tall, and wore a leather jacket with a grey shirt and faded jeans. He had light freckles across his nose, absolutely gorgeous bright green eyes, and was just completely hot. He smiled as he greeted his dog and his mile was just...amazing.  
"Gosh, this guy is just...Wow. I wonder if...Nah. that would be to good to be true", Castiel thought.  
While he was thinking, Castiel hadn't noticed that the man had come up to him. He was standing in front of Castiel, hand extended.  
"Need some help?", the man asked.  
Castiel grasped the man's hand and stood up.  
"I'm Dean Winchester", he said, flashing his stunning smile.  
Castiel realised he was staring an said, "Oh, um...Sorry. I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak."  
Dean laughed then his dog barked from beside him and Dean smiled down at him.  
"Sorry about Gabriel, by the way. He doesn't really like getting bathed", Dean said.  
Castiel laughed and said , "Oh, it was no problem." Then Dean reached into his pocket, took out a small bundle of bills and handed them to Castiel.  
"Here, it's for all the trouble Gabriel put you through", Dean said.  
Castiel shook his head and said, "It's no big deal, really."  
Dean took the money back and smiled at Castiel. "Surely there is some way I can repay you?"  
"No, really. It's okay", Castiel insisted.  
"I know", said Dean. "How about I take you out for dinner say...Tomorrow night?"  
Castiel blushed slightly at the suggestion and was about to politely decline when Dean took a step and kissed him gently on the lips. Dean then turned and walked toward his car, Gabriel trailing behind.  
He looked back and said, "I'll pick you up at 7:20 p.m. Okay, Cas?"  
Castiel just nodded and said "Okay." He feel he was blushing more and hoped Dean couldn't see it in the fading sunlight.  
Dean smiled and got car with Gabriel, then drove off.

■ ■ ■  
The next day was a long wait for Castiel. He got up early, took a shower, fed Naomi, cooked himself some food, ate, then sat on the couch with Naomi and watched television.  
Castiel kept glancing at the clock across the room.  
9:21 a.m.  
9:23 a.m.  
9:24 a.m.  
9:26 a.m.  
"Why won't time go faster?", he thought. "I need to do something to pass the time."  
Castiel decided to call his friend, Anna Milton, to see it she wanted to go to the mall. She agreed so Castiel grabbed his keys and wallet, then went to meet Anna downtown.  
She was sitting on a bench in front of an antique store waiting for him.  
"Hey Anna!", Castiel yelled as he jogged over to her. Anna got up when she saw him and smiled. He hugged Anna, then they headed towards the mall.  
As they were walking, Anna said, "You seem very excited today, Castiel."  
Castiel smiled and said, "Oh, I am!"  
"Well? What is it Castiel?", she asked excitedly.  
"Oh, nothing really. Just this amazingly gorgeous man is taking me out for dinner tonight!"  
Anna stopped, grabbed Castiel's shoulders, turned him to face her and said, "Tell. Me. Everything."  
Castiel went on to tell Anna how he and Dean met, and how gorgeous Dean was.  
After he finished, Anna giggled and said, "Cas, huh? He sounds sweet."  
Castiel sighed and said,"He is but I don't even know if he likes me."  
"He kissed you though!", Anna said.  
Castiel looked at Anna and said, "It could have been friendly."  
Anna laughed and rolled her eyes.

■ ■ ■  
It was about 5:30 p.m. by the time Castiel and Anna each left for home. They had each bought a few things. Castiel had bought four plaid button-down shirts, three pairs of jeans, some new decorations for his house, and some stuff already spoiled dog, Naomi.  
When he got home, it was 6:09 p.m.  
Castiel went inside, put is bags down on the couch, and picked out one of his new plaid button-down shirts, the blue one, and one of his new pairs of jeans. He then went to his room, shut the door behind him, and got ready.  
Ten minutes later, he stepped out of his room with his hair looking neat, and new shirt and jeans on.  
Naomi was laying in front of his door. "What do you think?", he asked her. She just looked up at him and wagged her tail. Castiel picked her up, took her to the living room and set her down on the couch.  
He reached into the bag with Naomi's stuff and pulled out a bag of dog treats. Naomi yipped and jumped excitedly as Castiel opened the bag. He pulled out a treat and held it in front of Naomi. She took the treat from him and ran into her little room.  
Castiel sighed and sat down on the couch. The clock read 6:24 p.m. He decided to put up the new decorations he bought to pass the time.  
After he did that, as well as put Naomi's stuff in her room, Castiel sat back down on the couch. It as now 7:18 p.m.  
Castiel's phone rang a minute later. He looked at it, saw Dean's number on the screen and picked up.  
"Hello?", he said.  
"Hey, Cas. Are you ready?", Dean asked, Castiel could hear his smile.  
"Yep", he replied.  
"Good because I am currently parked in your driveway", Dean said.  
Castiel glanced at the clock. It was 7:20 p.m. "Okay, I am leaving my house now", he said as he grabbed his wallet and keys. He stepped outside, then closed and locked the door behind him.  
Dean rolled down the window and waved at Castiel as he walked towards the car. When Castiel got there he stood beside the car and said, "Um...I'm going to hang up now."  
Dean laughed and said, "Okay." Then Castiel hung up.  
"Do I look okay?", he asked, about to get in the back of the car.  
"Why don't you sit in the passenger seat? I don't bite", Dean said with a laugh.  
"Alright", Castiel said. He then walked to the other side of the car and sat down in the passenger seat.  
"You look perfect, by the way", Dean said, smiling at Castiel. He saw Dean was wearing his leather jacket with a black T-shirt and jeans.  
The ride started out silent then Dean asked, "So, how are you, Cas?"  
"I am good, Dean. And you?"  
"Good as well", Dean responded.  
After a few more minutes of silence, Castiel asked, "So where are we going?"  
"A diner owned by a friend. Is that okay?", Dean asked.  
Castiel looked at Dean and said, "Yeah."

■ ■ ■  
When the car pulled into the parking lot, Castiel was bubbling with excitement.  
They both got out of the car and walked up to the establishment. Dean held the door open for Castiel and followed behind him.  
They were seated, and after a few minutes of looking at the menu, they ordered their food.  
Over dinner they talked about their interests, hobbies, and stuff like that.

■ ■ ■  
It was about 10:30 p.m. when they were done. Dean payed the bill after persuading Castiel to let him. Then Dean drove Castiel home.

■ ■ ■  
When they pulled into Castiel's driveway, they both got out and Dean walked Castiel to his front door.  
Castiel turned to Dean and said, "Thanks. This was great date."  
"So we were on a date?", Dean said with a cocky smile.  
Castiel felt his face get hot and knew he was blushing. "No! I didn't mean... I mean...You just-"  
Castiel was silenced when Dean stepped forward and kissed him.  
Dean put his fingers through Castiel's belt loops and pushed him against the door. Castiel moaned quietly and ran one hand through through Dean's hair, as his other hand tugged at Dean's jacket.  
When Dean broke the kiss they were both breathing hard. Castiel looked into Dean's gorgeous green eyes.  
Dean laughed and said, "I have been wanting to do that since I saw you."  
Castiel laughed then Dean stepped back and Castiel turned and unlocked the door. He opened it, stepped inside and looked at Dean. Dean stepped forward again, put his hand on the back of Castiel's neck, kissed him deeply then stepped back.  
Castiel blushed again. After staring at Dean for a few seconds he asked, "Can I see you again on Tuesday?"  
"Of course", Dean said with his stunning smile. He then turned around and walked towards his car. He got in, rolled down the window and yelled, "Call me!"  
Castiel laughed and watched Dean pull out of his driveway and take off down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fan fiction that I have posted. I am quite excited, and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave your comments and stuff! I may post another, don' know yet... ^~^ Sayonara!


End file.
